lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Corin Greer
Corin Greer was the District 5 female from LightStone123's 401st Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Nicholas Mecha. Overall she placed 2nd out of 32 tributes, becoming a runner-up. Personality Corin is a witty, intelligent girl with an unmatchable bravery in her heart. She is willing to take challenges and dares in order to prove her worth, and is not afraid to get her hands dirty in order to make things happen. She is the kind of person that cannot tolerate sitting down and waiting things out; having always wanted to run out and make things happen on her own. She works alone during most of the time, claiming that other people often hold her back and slow her down, pushing her away from her goals. However, she is very smart, and knows that she will display a poor performance in the Hunger Games if she does not get an ally. One of her most notable traits is her advanced intelligence. She thinks through her plans before putting them into practic, and her strategies and plans may appear flawless at times. She is very convincing, but she is, however, unskilled at manipulating people who openly distrust her. She is very secretive and serious about life, needing to have something that motivates her and keeps her going. In her case, all the motivation she needs are her memories of Elijah, her adoptive father. Corin does not connect with other people that often, but when she does, she will be very protective and want to stick with them to the very end. Corin is kind and selfless, albeit she can be considered a bit snappy at a fault. Looks Corin's appearance is not out of the usual according to Capitol standards, although in the bland and staggeringly thin population of Five, she does stand out from the crowd. She has a long, platinum cascade of blonde locks and a tanned, healthy complexion. Corin is thin, although she still weights a lot more than many people hailing from her District. She stands at an above average height, being 5'8. Training Score 401st Annual Hunger Games: 8 Games During the bloodbath, Corin was the first tribute to reach the Cornucopia, as by the time several tributes were leaping off their plates, they took note of Corin already rifling through the racks of swords. She left the Cornucopia as soon as a pair of tributes got dangerously close to her, and met up with her sole ally Cecil at the outskirts. Together, the two of them attempted to carry a heavy bag away from the bloodbath, but were stopped by Aphrodite Lancaster and Harley Paramour. Corin engaged the two Careers in a sword fight, and was able to slash Harley across the leg with her sword; thus defeating the girls and running off with Cecil, who would later reveal to her that he's blind, much to Corin's dismay. Kills Topher Celene, Silve Wisp Allies Cecil Thayer Other Killed By: Silve Wisp Aftermath TBA Trivia *Corin shared the exact same age and height as fellow tribute Nylah Nichole. **Ironically, the two were never fond of each other. *Corin's alliance with Cecil had the longest running time of any alliance formed in their Games, being the only one left by the time the finale came along. Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Runner-Ups